3
by jazzzz
Summary: Life had never been so interesting; until now. RYOUxKAHOxLEN. SPECIAL EXTRA CHAPTER JUST ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

It started out innocent. Old friends, meeting up once more. Heading out to a little-known nightclub in the neighbourhood, intent on just forgetting all the worries plaguing them at the moment and being just in the now.

It was quite hard making sure all 3 of them were free at the same time. It took ages and ages, eventually finding tonight as the best day. They were set on doing something like this – a dinner seemed too formal, a casual catchup a bit too boring. When the idea of clubbing came up, everyone seemed to be interested, and thus clubbing it was.

The music blared, and Kahoko Hino could feel the music. She swayed her hips and moved her body, as if the music was controlling her whole body to do so. She could feel the true connection to the music and herself, how it was like a pulse that turned her on and off… why had she even tried to deny that?

Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, her old high school friend, was also enjoying himself. Although he attracted quite a lot of female attention, he really only had eyes for one, who was in the middle of the floor creating quite some attention. He wanted to take her for himself, but he knew also that she probably should have a choice in who does.

On the other side of Kahoko Hino was Len Tsukimori. The last person to probably even be at a nightclub, he was lured; as he usually was; by Tsuchiura. His pride and ego wouldn't allow him to have the pianist any advantage regardless of what it was; and thus, he found himself in quite an unusual place. Although, as he looked to the red-head in her shimmering black halter neck top, red pleated mini-skirt; fishnet stockings and knee-length black boots dancing nearby; he couldn't help but wonder how it would be like if he were able to trace her body with his fingers and claim it his own.

As the latest song died down, Kahoko was grinning widely.

"This is so good! I'm so glad you're with me, Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun!"

Both boys glanced at each other, before noticing how they both seemed to be quite attracted to stare at the clueless red-head and her eye-catching clubbing outfit. Len wasn't ruffled in the slightest, but Ryou was shooting the blue-haired violinist an angry look. They soon turned to hear laughter from Kahoko.

"I can't believe it's still like this! Mou… you two… can't you sort things out? For me?"

She pouted, which made both boys sweat profusely. They looked at each other, before sighing at the same time.

"Fine. For tonight only."

Len nods his agreement with the green-haired pianist's statement.

She smiles widely and grabs both their arms.

"Yay! Now… since I'm tired… shall we head for some drinks?"

|~-~|

We let her lead us towards the dimly lit bar, and soon enough we are seated on the middle 3 bar seats, Hino in between.

She smiles at the bartender who comes over.

"Vodka with raspberry, please, bartender-san!"

He nods, and turns to them. Tsuchiura starts first.

"Just a JD and coke, thanks."

It looks like I'm the last to order.

_Although what do I order in these places?!_

"House red will do for me."

The bartenders nods and goes away. I hear the annoying pianist's voice again.

"Never thought you drunk. After all, don't you use every moment for the violin?"

Hino coughed.

"How can you not eat and drink? Isn't it a part of living?"

I look towards the pianist and use a cold gaze.

"I am a normal human being, thanks very much. I eat and drink, to live – as Hino said – and I practice the violin most of the day because I want to be professional."

I turn back around, to see a glass of red in front of me.

_How funny, I've never tried wine until now. I guess might as well… I'm doing a few interesting, yet new, things tonight._

Hino raises her glass up and smiles.

"Kanpai!"

I clink her glass with mine, before Tsuchiura does. We mutter 'Kanpai' back, but not with as much enthusiasm as her.

I take a sip of red, and widen my eyes in horror.

_What IS this?! It… It's completely vile!_

I paste on an expressionless face and slowly sip at the wine.

_I don't understand how people drink this so regularly._

Hino turns around to smile at me, much to the chagrin of the pianist whose contempt is clear in his eyes.

"Tsukimori-kun, you need to loosen up a bit!"

To demonstrate, she drinks approximately a quarter of the tall glass of her 'vodka and raspberry' in one go. She leans in to my ear, and whispers.

"It doesn't taste that bad if you down it quickly."

I widen my eyes quickly, before re-composing my face. She had already turned over to the pianist, and was talking to him.

_Well, no matter how long you talk to her, she talked to me first. So eat that, piano boy._

I wryly smile before downing my wine quickly.

_It doesn't taste that bad this way, actually. She has a point._

A funny thought comes to my mind.

_I wonder how much she'll be teaching me tonight…_

|~-~|

I was having quite a good time chatting to Hino. Although, my hands were itching to just touch her – any part of her – after all, we were inches away, her pale complexion against the black and red was surreal, and everything… looked like it was working my way.

I grip the JD and coke tighter, and smile at Hino and her latest comment.

"It really is too bad none of the others could go."

_But hey, it means I get more time with you. _

She seems persuaded by my façade, and continues on.

"Yunoki-senpai said we should all go to dinner or something in the next month…"

Considering the last fiasco that occurred between Yunoki-senpai and Hino, I doubt I'd ever allow for the two of them to be even alone.

_Thank goodness the womanizer isn't here tonight._

I nod quickly as she ends the statement, waiting for my response.

"Yeah, sure."

|~-~|

I turn back towards my original position, and continue drinking my vodka and raspberry.

_Tsukimori-kun should probably know it too…_

"I hear we're all meeting up next month when Yunoki-senpai is back in Japan?"

I raise my eyes and turn to face Tsukimori-kun.

"You know already?"

He nods.

"What's your relationship with Yunoki-senpai?"

I look at Tsuchiura-kun, and turn back to hear Tsukimori-kun's answer.

"Don't ask me. He likes leaving messages."

I blink.

_Likes leaving messages? It sounds like what he does with me… I always get a message every month or less from him… and I don't know why…_

"W-well… he does that to me as well… leaving messages."

It was my turn to get both of their attentions on me.

"It's nice to hear from him…"

"No it's not!"

I face Tsuchiura-kun, who said it.

"I heard. He cornered you several times during high school, and you NEVER told me! When I said it so many times that you could come to me!"

I gaped slightly.

_How do you know that, Tsuchiura-kun?!_

"What?! Are you serious, Hino?"

I turn to Tsukimori-kun. He takes a look at the expression on my face, before replying his own question.

"No wonder you ran from him several times."

I nod quickly, before blushing furiously at the concern the two of them were showing me. I stared at my near empty vodka and raspberry glass.

"Th… thanks for being concerned…"

_They're so supportive… I'm so glad they're both my friends and I got to know them as well as I did… I wouldn't feel this comfortable with anyone else…_

I blink as a recognizable song is blared through the speakers.

"_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go …"_

I smile to myself, downing the last of my vodka.

"I'm heading off to dance!"

I head off and let the music flow through me.

|~-~|

I swivel on the chair, taking in the beautiful sight of Hino dancing sensuously in front of my eyes. I hold my JD and coke, and drink, noting every single moment, taking the whole scene down to lock it in my memory.

_I've never seen you look this good…_

"Don't think you're the only one looking at her."

My thoughts interrupted, I still look on.

_Damn violinist. _

"You want to bet which one of us she'll choose?"

I turn around to look at the violinist, who was also staring at me.

"You're on."

|~-~|

_Woot, this story is the big 2-0!!!! That's right, my 20__th__ story!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_This is a story I've had planned for a long, LONG time… I've been dying to try it out… ^^_

_Expect big things from this story. 'Cause I do._

|~-~|

_My last note:_

"_One, Two, Three  
You know you want me  
Leave a __review__ sweetie  
Or I'll go around and hunt you DOWN (↓)"_


	2. Chapter 2

Len decides to get rid of the wine quickly, and finds his eyes drawn towards Hino's 'lady lumps'. He couldn't understand why, but he felt like he was blushing furiously.

To ensure that she didn't see him in this embarrassed state, he quickly turned around and mumbled to the bartender for a Grand Mimosa.

The bartender raises his eyes before nodding, and came back in a few moments with a cocktail glass. He cocked his eye in curiosity at what was in it.

_I just ordered it because it was the first thing my eyes saw on that darn board thing._

He turns around, cupping the cocktail glass, continuing to enjoy the sight of Hino dancing as if she was 'in the zone'.

_I wonder if this is how I'm like when I'm with my violin… except, it isn't this good to watch._

With a wry smile, he makes sure he's comfortable enough on the stool and continues to stalk her movements with his eyes.

|~-~|

Ryou still grips his JD and coke, sipping from it every now and then. The song continues to boom around the club…

His eyes widen as he notices her moving away from him, feeling his arm go out to try and get her to stay. He stops halfway, putting the arm down.

_What's up with me… she's too far away for me to even reach…_

He sees her approach the stage and stands up, holding a microphone.

_She's going to sing?_

Before he realises it, her voice is all that he hears, and the words…

"I know your type  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control"

He feels himself blush a tinge of pink.

_Is it just me, or was she looking at me as she sang it…_

He shook his head quickly.

_This is just meant to be an innocent night, having fun. Right?_

He turns to his left, and blinks at the sight of the violinist with a blush on his cheeks, his eyes looking straight towards Hino.

_OH NO YOU DON'T…_

All of a sudden these 4 pretty-looking girls come up and talk to him.

_Why is it such bad timing?!?!?!?! It's like someone's not wanting me to succeed!!!!_

|~-~|

Len smirks at the sight of the pianist being surrounded by girls.

_It's what happens when you look like that. You attract too much attention… and thankfully, leave none for me._

The song slowly ends, and his eyes follow her skirt which hitches up even more as she walks down the stairs… he turns around quickly, finding a tissue, taking it to stop the blood flowing out of his nose.

_Dammit… was it always like this?! Did I always feel like this around her???_

He hadn't touched a single bit of his Grand Mimosa, but he felt that it was now or never. He drank it in one shot, and slammed the glass down on the table.

He swore he saw a gape from the pianist as he went away from the table, maneuvering around the floor, towards where Hino was.

She smiles at him, before wrapping his arms around her dainty waist. A slight groan comes from him as he feels her butt on his legs, causing quite an odd sensation.

There wasn't a word to describe it, but there was something he knew. He wanted more.

|~-~|

Kahoko enjoys the feeling that she elicits from the boys. How every look, every smile, every sound, and every touch – just drove her insane.

Her small hands lightly take Tsukimori-kun's ones away from her waist, allowing her to be a bit more devilish.

She dips her body down low, and slowly brings it up. She feels her bottom on his lower legs, upper legs, and eventually reaches his stomach. She can feel him shiver at her touch, rewarding her with another groan.

She turns to face him and smiles, before placing his left hand on her left thigh. With a slight gasp from him, she brings his hand up, towards her bottom and hip.

She feels like torturing him tonight, and wonders if she'll get away with it.

|~-~|

Ryou finally gets rid of the girls that had found him at the bar. He looks around for Hino, narrowing his eyes as he sees her close to that Tsukimori.

_This is war, ice prince. And I'm going to win it._

Drinking the last of his JD and coke, he stands up and heads towards them.

|~-~|

Len tears his eyes off Hino for a split second to check the bar, and widens as he realises the pianist is no longer there.

_I'm not letting him win. I'm going to win._

He quickly puts his hand on her shoulders, intending to steer her towards somewhere private.

_There's something down here that completely bursting to be inside of her. _

He scans the area quickly, trying to find something that would shield Hino and him from that pesky annoyance. His eyes stop at the area that says 'toilet', which he notices is hidden by a wall. Grinning to himself, he leads her there.

She follows him obediently. Once hidden, he turns her towards the wall, and kisses her hard. He places his hands around her, stopping her from leaving. Breaths intermingled, he silently hopes for some more time.

Eventually, he too is flat against her, her breasts to his chest, his leg placed between hers. The moans coming from her mouth is enough to drive him crazy, and he takes his time enjoying every moment.

|~-~|

In the middle of the dancefloor, Ryou turns a 360, trying to see if he can spot either the violinist or Hino. He can't find either.

_Damn it!_

He decides to head towards the toilets, wanting a different kind of break.

|~-~|

It looks like she was wrong after all, as Kahoko moaned every time Tsukimori-kun's lips kissed her neck, or his tongue delved in towards her breasts. Kissing him once more, she wonders how thrilling life could be, being with Tsukimori-kun; having moments like these with Tsukimori-kun.

All of a sudden everything stops, and she realises he has stepped away from her. Her eyes searching his face, she realises he's turned to see someone else. She looks too… and opens her mouth in a slight gape.

|~-~|

Len steps away from her quickly and somehow manages to shield himself as the pianist comes around. The sound of his footsteps come to a stop as he realises that Hino is there.

He quickly escapes towards the men's toilets.

|~-~|

Ryou takes in everything of Hino. Her shining eyes, and her slightly gaping mouth. It seems to invite him to do something.

"Hino…"

He finds himself pinned to the wall as she wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Frozen at first, he quickly responds, and reverses the situation around so that she was on the wall instead.

He breaks the kiss, and looks tenderly at her. She looks back at him for a few short moments, before leaning up to steal his lips once again for another kiss.

He can feel how much she wants him, and he knows he's replying back exactly the same. Wanting her. Nothing but every part of her.

His right hand slips from her back and traces a path from her inner thigh to her sex. Passing the undies, he puts his finger in her sex. The moan that comes from her mouth is unlike anything he's ever heard before.

He continues to finger her, feeling her body tremble with his every touch. He feels like he's in the driver seat, controlling her every emotion…

He hears the snap of a camera, and pauses.

"I wonder how many girls you've done that to…"

His finger slips out of her, causing an even greater moan, as he turns towards the sound of the voice.

_That DAMNED violinist!_

|~-~|

Len had heard the moans from Hino, even in the mens' toilets.

_What is that pianist doing now…_

He takes out his mobile phone, thinking up of an elaborate scheme. In moments, he strides out of the door, activating the camera ability on his mobile phone. Without thinking, he takes a shot of the pair, and only once taking that shot does he realise that the pianists' hand is under her skirt.

He could feel himself wanting to bash that pianist to pieces.

_You're dirtying her!_

Instead, he stays calm, and says a line that makes the pianist face him. Their eyes narrow once more.

_That truce that Hino made us agree to…_

He takes a quick look at her.

_Was never going to work._

As the pianist tries to find an answer to his statement, he decides to just walk away.

_I'm out of my place to think that I can claim her._

|~-~|

Kahoko blinks at the event unfolding before her eyes, and widens her eyes as Tsukimori-kun just walks away.

_What?! Then… did what happened just minutes ago became completely forgotten?!?!_

Intent on getting an answer out of him, she walks the same direction Tsukimori-kun did.

|~-~|

Ryou still stands there, trying to figure out an answer. He realises an answer isn't needed after all, and was going to say so, until… he realised neither the violinist nor Hino were there.

_WHAT?!?!_

He heads towards the toilet quickly, and goes out, in search of them. Again.

|~-~|

He is close to the door as he feels someone tugging on his shirt sleeve. He turns around to find Hino, and freezes.

"Tsukimori-kun, aren't we just here to meet up and have fun?"

Her voice echoes in his head. He somehow seems to remember that that was the case, however… he definitely had overstepped the boundary. But then again, so did that annoying person.

"I guess."

Her eyes search his face.

"Stay, Tsukimori-kun…"

As he hears her pleading, he knew he could never say no.

|~-~|

Kahoko knew she wanted him to stay. She had enjoyed her makeout session with Tsukimori-kun, although was a bit disappointed.

_I still want to torture both of them…._

She smiles as he doesn't leave her, and grabs his hand.

"Come on, let's find Tsuchiura-kun, and head to my apartment nearby. It's getting late, and neither of you should be going home alone."

|~-~|

_Okay, this was challenging. It's funny enough but I'm going to admit I've NEVER BEEN IN ANY OF THESE SITUATIONS BEFORE!!!! :P_

_To my reviewers:_

_Inlike12 – right… you have a BIG thing for lenxkaho. Me, well… this story around I want some fun and torture ^^_

_Miyusan – it was the first thing that comes to mind if you add Tsukimori-kun with wine_

_Shinamori Haruka – in ages? I wouldn't be able to say exactly… but I'm looking into college years, so around 22-24 ish. _

_Browneyedmami – thank you, and I'm hoping this chapter eclipses the first_

_Maria – yay for being intrigued! _

_Gizelle-chan - *cough* while it's all good to go for our ice-cold violinist, give ryou some love too!_

_Botania – well, I guess you get both this way :P_

_Skyline_angel – yay, I'm not the only one who thinks this concept is good! And of course, the plot will thicken… and CONTINUE to thicken… :P_

_Uberr-otakoo – don't worry, this story won't be ending THAT easily :P and I like the idea of using Starstrukk. I'll probably put it into place soon, once I figure out a good rhyme ^^_

_Now, I know some pretty BIG things have happened here. I can't even figure out who's playing who!!! And yes, if you don't know already, this story has officially changed to being M-rated. With some serious smut, forbidden makeout sessions and alcohol being full-on in effect, it would never survive not being M-rated. _

_Although, I'm hoping you know the rule by now:_

"_One, Two, Three__  
__You know that you want me__  
__Leave a__review__sweetie__  
__Or I'll go around and hunt you down"_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Ryoutarou eventually found them. Kahoko looking quite bright, Len slightly sullen.

"What's up?"

She smiled at him.

"We should head back to my apartment. It's getting quite late."

He blinks, and is instantly dragged by Kahoko out the door and into the cold fresh air.

|~-~|

Len's senses were slowly getting muddled. He had a feeling he was being… pulled(?)… somewhere. All he could see was the beautiful red hair that was Kahoko.

He tried to reach out to grab it, and somehow missed as it darted away from him. He slowly blinked.

_How did I miss that? Why…?_

"Come on, minna-san!"

He blinked quickly back into reality, and followed Kahoko.

|~-~|

Kahoko couldn't help grinning as both guys were slightly unaware of things. _Alcohol is a genius invention…_

As she lightly skipped along the pavement, slowly dragging the two with her – she knew she was attracting some attention.

The ladies looked at her in shock, the men looked like they could eat her.

_Being wanted is a good feeling, isn't it?_

She kept smiling until she got to her condo on the top floor.

"Let me get my key…"

Instantly she felt someone kissing her lips, while another was kissing the back of her neck. She moaned aloud, no doubt disturbing the neighbours; but she couldn't seem to get either of them off her.

"Aah! Please wait…"

She somehow managed to free herself, and quickly went inside.

|~-~|

The two boys managed to stumble inside the apartment, and blinked.

The apartment looked amazingly spacious. High ceilings, lots of light coming through windows.

Both boys couldn't help gaping. It really seemed like an artist's apartment… like Kahoko's apartment they had seen in their dreams.

Kahoko grinned as she pulled up a deck of cards to display to the two of them.

"Shall we play some poker?"

"Is it strip poker?"

Silence ensued the room as Ryoutarou's words were heard loud and clear. Len blushed a tinge of pink, Kahoko laughed.

"Well, why not. Although, let's start off with drinks first…"

She heads towards the liquor cupboard and takes out a new bottle of Scotch Whiskey.

"Let's begin, gentlemen."

|~-~|

8 rounds later, both boys had begun to get quite tipsy. 3 shots of straight whisky each, while Kahoko got 2. Simply put, both boys seemed to be losing poker more than Kahoko did, and Kahoko was quite a poor poker player herself.

_But at times like this, I'm still in control of myself. It's amazing._

When they had drunk enough; Kahoko was planning on changing the game to strip poker. And seeing who would be getting her tonight.

_Is it one… or is it both of them? I can't wait…_

She suddenly felt a cold hand on her bare thigh. She turned to her left to see Len looking at her.

"I'll win you over… for sure."

She shuddered at the sound of his husky voice; and how his fingers were softly creating a trail on her thigh.

|~-~|

Ryoutarou was slightly dismayed at how this was going. He then realised, as he looked down at the cards; he was definitely going to win this round.

He laid down the cards.

"I've won this time. Let's see your cards."

Len had managed to get two pairs; while he got a full house. Kahoko's cards were just plain bad.

"Hmm… instead of drinking, Kaho… how about taking off that dress of yours…"

Kahoko's eyes widened for a moment, before smiling.

"Whatever the winner says."

She took off the dress, and both boys had their gazes stuck on her undergarments.

She felt herself bathing in their gazes like a goddess.

_This feels so good… and I'm so glad I had the nerve to do this. I'm going to lose myself to the both of them. I know it._

|~-~|

Len couldn't really explain the mass of feelings that came surging up as he saw the black lingerie Kahoko had on.

But he knew one thing.

_That thing in his pants was driving him nuts._

Hell, right now he'd give anything to clamber on top of her and have his way. And he'd do it. If it wasn't for his mortal enemy, the pianist, sitting opposite him and glaring at him with the exact same intensity Len was doing to the pianist.

Len smirked to himself as the cards were dealt out.

_2 of hearts; 4 of hearts; K of clubs, 5 of hearts…_

_It's my win._

He put down his 3 and 6 of hearts; to the shock of both Kahoko and Ryoutarou.

"I'd say that's my win. Unless you have any objections?"

They both shook their heads.

"Then, let's see… I want you to come over here and give this thing of mine", he pointed to his crotch, "a good loving."

He pointed his finger, and moved it from Ryoutarou to Kahoko. It stopped at the pianist.

"You've given me the pleasure of seeing Kahoko in her lingerie; so now I should convey my thanks to you."

|~-~|

Kahoko gaped open her mouth as she saw Ryou and Len doing it right in front of her eyes.

_Oh my god… _

The blush that was only a light tinge became even deeper.

As the moans of both boys could be heard clearly, she could swear she was blushing and trembling furiously from head to toe.

_Do that to me… I'm begging you…_

|~-~|

Ryoutarou managed to find a condom, and put it on Len's erect crotch, moments before it went into him.

_Oh, what a feeling. How could I have lived without this feeling of pure ecstasy…_

Both of them rocked with the motion of moments ago, and slowly let go of each other. Len's face had an odd smirk to it, as he zipped up his pants and looked at Ryoutarou straight in the eye.

"I knew you'd like it."

He turned to Kahoko.

"Did you like it?"

Her furiously blushing face nodded.

"I want you to do it to me… please..."

A cruel laugh echoed from Ryoutarou's mouth.

"We'll both do it to you, Kahoko. But not yet. Let's excite you some more."

|~-~|

Ryoutarou, several turns later, had done it once AGAIN with Len, much to the delight and disappointment of Kahoko.

"When's my turn…"

Both Ryoutarou and Len laughed.

_Soon, our precious red-haired beautiful Kahoko. _

|~-~|

The time was like 2am in the morning. Kahoko was about to fall asleep, when she felt herself being carried somewhere.

She frantically tried to see, when she realised she was covered with a blindfold.

"Aah? What… what is this…"

She could hear two men talking in voices. She shuddered even more, as she realised they were talking about her.

|~-~|

"So, who's restraining her?"

The blue-haired boy looked to the tall green-haired boy.

"You, of course. Do I look like I have enough strength to restrain her?"

The green-haired boy laughed.

"I was just asking."

"Besides, she was more attracted to me than she was to you."

The green-haired boy's expression had turned, he was gritting his teeth.

"Damn. Fine. Let's go and do it. We can't keep the princess waiting for us; she might escape."

"Indeed."

|~-~|

Kahoko could feel the softness that she assumed must be the bed that she was lying on.

_But how? Why?_

The bed began to creak, and she could feel herself being lifted by strong arms.

_EHHHH?!?_

"We're here to give you what you want, Kahoko Hino…"

She shuddered, the voice nearly sounded like Yunoki Azuma. The blindfold was instantly taken off her, and she realised she was looking into Len's face.

"Len?"

"Look behind you, too…"

She raised her eyes, and turned.

"Ryou?!"

"You wanted us to do stuff to you, wasn't it? Weren't you moaning for it…"

She blushed furiously again. Len was right when she had moaned; she could still recall it.

"Well… let's begin."

|~-~|

_And they will get things heated… in the second half of chapter 3! _

_Since I've been out of writing for a while; I didn't really want to rush back into a story that fast… and besides, wouldn't it be boring for everyone if this ended with just one chapter? :P_

_This will be ending with the next chapter. Which will… be coming soon? [I hope]_

_Anyhow, onto other business –_

"_Thank you minna-san for reviewing this and being patient with me! I hope to get back into my fanfics soon!!!" _

_*bows*_

_Now, for my reviewers:_

_Rose – I don't think Kahoko's willing to let either go… esp not at this stage ^^ [I wouldn't, if I were her…]_

_Shinamori Haruka – of course; I hope this update is suitable? And that you may go even more jello than you have before? _

_Gizelle-chan – well, here it is. A part; of what will happen next. Did you see this coming?_

_BlueRoseParamour – my thanks to you too. ^^ hope you enjoy this chapter_

_Because..you – well, len's make-out in the last chapter was slightly more innocent than ryou's; wasn't it? Although; I think both are even here…_

_AnimeViolinist – it would be too boring to make this into a one-shot. :P_

_Chaney2250 – consider this a deviant from the original. But hey, it's fun to read it, right?_

|~-~|

_You know that kinda night things are set and sealed  
love me, hate me, don't you know what you see  
Look, everyone's looking at me  
So show me love and don't let it stop_


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

It was funny how the night was coming to an end. Kahoko had always thought that it would be the girl that would have boys wanting her… but in the end, it was her wanting them.

_Len… and Ryou…_

Only moments before, someone had taken off the blindfold, and she had realised she was completely sandwiched in between the two men. She moaned, even though nothing had really occurred.

|~-~|

Len, riding atop of Kaho, laughed.

"I see someone's eager."

He took charge and began to kiss her. She responded back, and suddenly gasped as she felt something slide across the base of her neck.

"Ryou…kun…"

Len narrowed his eyes at the pianist, who looked back at him, daring him.

He immediately slid his tongue into her mouth, and took his taste of her. It was dizzyingly sweet, so much like the candy he used to hate.

_Well, I don't hate this candy, that's for sure…_

He played with her tongue softly, allowing it to explore him, enjoying the feeling it caused his bottom half to have.

He stopped his kiss to lick her exposed neck, causing for her to moan his name.

_I'll have her saying my name when we finish…_

He continued his attack from her exposed neck, towards under her top, where he could feel her reacting to his touch.

"Len… please…"

|~-~|

Ryou's first thoughts were immediately about how it would feel if Len was licking him. He sighed.

_It'd be enjoyable, that's for sure…_

He then shook his head as he felt Kahoko squirm above him. He moaned as he felt her hips rubbing against him; that his hand immediately sought for that warm area between her legs.

He found it in a few moments, and softly kissed her collarbone before playing around with her sex.

_This is my win, violinist. And when we're done with this, I'll have you pleasure me again._

|~-~|

"Ahhhh… Ryou… Len…"

Kahoko was torn between who to call. She could feel Len's tongue on her chest, and shuddered with his touch even she was still wearing her bra.

She slowly grabbed Len's hands, and guided them to take off the bra. He hungrily feasted on them, licking and biting and squeezing.

Her moans… were all she could hear. She had never thought that being with both of them… at once… would be…

|~-~|

Len's eyes suddenly noticed the pianist looking at him. He raised one eyebrow, while playing with one breast.

The pianist looked down quickly, before looking up.

Len blinked, before realising slowly.

_Foreplay, hmm? Fair enough…_

|~-~|

She could feel it. She was reaching a high… until the ministrations stopped.

"Ahh? Don't stop…"

Ryou's fingers quickly went out, and Len went in.

She moaned out loud, arching against Len.

She panted, as he slowly moved further and further inside her.

"Len…"

|~-~|

Ryou was waiting until the violinist got inside before he began.

The violinist's fingers touched his hip softly, and he knew it was the signal to go for it.

He placed one finger in her other hole and began to stroke.

|~-~|

Len surveyed Kahoko, noting a loud moan coming from her. He placed his lips to her again and kissed her passionately, moments later adding his tongue into the mix.

His hands played with her breasts, squeezing and tweaking them. He could feel her breathy moans; feel that they were only moments away until the high.

|~-~|

Ryou took his finger out, and began to enter her. He passed the ring of muscles, and slowly was fully inside her.

His hands were on her hips as he guided himself in and out of her.

"Ahhh… ahhhhhh"

He noted that Len was following the rhythm, and was thrusting as well. Slowly, it became faster, and stronger, with Kahoko's moans getting louder, until the final moment when she shattered and both men were moaning.

|~-~|

Soon enough, Len had stood up, and began to dress again. He noted that Kahoko had already fallen asleep, clearly exhausted from the ordeal.

He eyed the pianist, who slowly extricated himself from Kahoko, to stand up and eye the violinist back. The pianist stepped forward slowly, causing for Len to trip…

FINITO.

* * *

_Well, well, well. Were things heated up enough for you? ;)_

_I won't deny writing threesomes are fun… ^^_

_I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

|~-~|~-~|

_You know that kinda night things are set and sealed__  
__love me, hate me, don't you know what you see__  
__Look, everyone's looking at me__  
__So show me love and don't let it stop_


	5. Special

**Author's Note:**

It's been fun writing a whole lot of stories, but when I think about it, this has actually been one of my favourites… -blushes-

Think about how I'M holding up, writing these :P

But anyhow… as a thanks for my fans and readers and to the people who enjoy reading this story… here's a special chapter!

Xx jazzzz

**OOOOOOO**

"You goddamned pianist."

Len was on the floor, cringing as he felt the pianists' eyes on him.

Moments later, Len was in a sitting position, stuffing a fist in his mouth and praying not to be loud as the pianist entered him.

_I won't let him know how good this –_

The thought got stopped in his tracks as he felt his manhood being fondled with, and suddenly cried in ecstasy.

"Stop…"

The husky voice that he could hear in his ear was more than enough to make him forget being sane.

"Do you really want to stop?"

_Damn you…_

"Fuck… finish what you started… Tsuchiura."

"I won't… until you call me by my first name."

Len blushed at the thought of calling a guy… intimately by first name.

_But this isn't just any situation –_

He realised that the pianist had taken his manhood out, and was waiting.

_How dare you not finish what you started…_

Len turned around and pinned the green-haired pianist to the wooden floor. He forcefully put his mouth to Tsuchiura's, and played with his tongue.

_For some reason, this feels a whole lot different than it was when I kissed her… in fact, I might be enjoying this more..._

He felt Tsuchiura's hand on his manhood again, and felt like swearing.

_Damn you… you want to hear me say it that badly?_

He broke the kiss, and looked directly into Tsuchiura's eyes.

"Please… Ryou"

"That's more like it."

Tsuchiura; no, Ryou; had somehow flipped him around and once again entered him, taking his manhood in and out of Len's hole.

_Crap, it feels freaking huge… I wonder if I'll be alright to –_

The thought never got finished as Ryou brought Len to his climax.

_(O)_

Minutes later, Len Tsukimori had put on his clothes, and was straightening his collar in a mirror in Kahoko's bedroom. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ryou was watching him.

"What are you looking at? I have stuff to do, you know."

"At this time of night?"

He turned towards the pianist.

"You're free to come visit my apartment whenever. You know where it is, right? Here's a key."

Len tossed the spare key to his apartment to Ryou, who caught it deftly with one hand.

"Seeya."


End file.
